White Flag
by Lizhel
Summary: El primer amor es dificil de olvidar... si es que alguna vez puedes hacerlo.


**"White Flag"**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado... días, meses, años... y a mí me parece que apenas fue ayer cuando te vi por primera vez. 

Tus ojos oscuros me cautivaron... tu mirada intelectual... callado, reservado... como si trataras de ocultar algo.

"Hola, buenos días", te decía cordial. Tu solo me contestabas asintiendo la cabeza o sonriendo. Que te sacara una sonrisa era misión imposible, y que me deleitaras con tu dulce voz... solo en sueños podía pasar.

Y el tiempo se fue terminando. Y las oportunidades se fueron agotando... Hasta que el inevitable adiós llego.

No nos conocíamos bien, ni siquiera intimamos. Pero te metiste poco a poco en mi corazón, y es quien se rehúsa a dejarte ir. Nos separamos, eso es cierto, pero siempre viviste en mi. Como un lejano recuerdo. Como un sentimiento especial. Dormido, quizás, pero latente, y esperando en cualquier momento despertar.

**I know you think that **

**I shouldn't still love you**

**or tell you that **

**But if I didn't say it**

**Well, I'd still have felt it **

**Where's the sense in that? **

Y fue entonces cuando te vi. Jamás pensé volver a encontrarte, volver a tenerte tan cerca de mi. Todo lo que dormía, despertó tan violentamente, que es confuso. Miles de pensamientos me surgieron. 

Te percataste de mi presencia, lo sé, y aun así preferiste guardar silencio... no remover el pasado.

**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder **

**Or return to where we were **

Jamás entenderías que te ame como a nadie. Aun cuando eras un extraño, eso era lo que me atraía mas de ti. Esa mirada profunda, que trataba de desentrañar todos mis pensamientos. Tus gestos, tu risa inocente... la manía de poner tu mano en tus labios, indicando que estabas en plena "concentración", y pobre de aquel que te interrumpiera.... Para ti solo era una chica mas de tantas que conocías, para mi, tu eras el amor de mi vida.

**But I will go down with this ship**

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be **

Jugueteabas con tus amigos, y yo te veía a cierta distancia. De nuevo me hacías sentir intimidada. Las piernas me temblaban, comenzaba a hablar rápido y tenía las mejillas rosadas. Era como volver a esa época de nuevo. Tu te veías tan tranquilo, como si nada pasara. En parte así era. Quien sabe si me habrás reconocido, después de tantos años. Por mi, yo te reconocería donde fuera, así hubieras cambiado totalmente de apariencia, sabría quien eres a metros de distancia. 

Me miraste por unos segundos, y sentí que el mundo se me acababa. Parecías dudoso, no sé si me reconociste, pero seguiste tu conversación normal. Solo por esa fracción de segundo me hubiera gustado que todo se hubiera detenido. Que jamás quitaras tu vista de mí... y que te dieras cuenta de cuanto te amo, con este amor que me quema tanto. 

**I know I left too much mess **

**And destruction to come back again **

**And I caused but nothing but trouble **

**I understand if you can't talk to me again **

**And if you live by the rules of It's over **

**Then I'm sure that that makes sense **

No puedo culparte de no acercarte. ¿Para que? ¿Por que?... eso ya estaba en el pasado. PASADO... algo que no puede regresar, por más que lo desees.

¡Pero no puedo dejar de amarte, y esa es la verdad!... simplemente no puedo renunciar a este sentimiento. Yo sé que no tengo derecho a llegar como si nada... a irrumpir en tu vida y a saludarte como una vieja amiga... "Recuerdame como lo que soy", me habías dicho. Te recuerdo como lo que eres y siempre serás: La persona que amo.

But I will go down with this ship 

And I won't put my hands up and surrender 

There will be no white flag above my door 

I'm in love and always will be 

Me regaño a mi misma por dejar que esto me afecte. Pensaba que esto ya no me afectaba. Que era feliz, y ya lo había superado. Pero el verte de nuevo me cambio... solo fueron unos minutos, y volvió a nacer mi amor por ti... todo mi deseo, y todo lo que encontraba encantador... desde la forma en como te reías, hasta tus manos con dedos delgados, y tu cabello que estaba cuidadosamente peinado, aunque un poco desordenado. Solo unos minutos... y me he dado cuenta de que este sentimiento jamás se ira... ya es parte de mi.

**And when we meet **

**Which I'm sure we will **

**All I was then **

**Will be there still **

**I'll let it pass **

**And hold my tongue **

**And you will think **

**That I've moved on**

Estaba a punto de ir a ti, y volver al pasado. Pero me contengo. Vuelves a mirarme con cierta duda, y yo me río con mis acompañantes, simulando que no te he visto tampoco. Dos pueden jugar ese juego. Te percatas de mi presencia, estoy segura. Me reconoces inmediatamente, estoy segura también. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por otra fracción de segundo que deseo que sea eterna, pero ninguno dice nada. 

Ambos hemos continuado con nuestra vida... al menos eso piensas tu.

**I will go down with this ship**

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be**

Y finalmente, llego el momento de separarnos de nuevo. Comienzas a alejarte con todos tus amigos, y aun sigue mi mirada en ti. Es un vicio con el cual debo vivir. Estaba segura que una vez que te alejaras de mi, de nuevo este amor dormiría, hasta que te volviera a ver... pero siempre te amaré, de eso que no te quepa ninguna duda.

**I will go down with this ship**

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be**

Como me duele saber que quizás ya no te veré de nuevo. Quizás si, pero volverá a pasar lo de hoy... simplemente seré una casualidad mas en tu vida, y tu serás el despertar de todo el amor que te profeso. 

¿Como puedo ser tan tonta? Apuesto a que piensan todos, pero realmente es algo que no puede evitar. Debo dejarte ir, lo sé bien. Seguir con tu vida, y yo con la mía... pero no puedo renunciar a tu amor. Simplemente no puedo rendirme... solo aceptar que nunca estaremos juntos... mi intención no es volver al pasado. Tampoco causar desastres en tu vida que ya esta hecha sin mi... simplemente no voy a renunciar a este amor, aunque te este amando con un amor... que es parte ya de mi vida.

**I will go down with this ship**

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be**

- Ya debemos irnos - me indica uno de mis acompañantes.

- ¿Estas bien, Tonks? - me pregunta otro de ellos.

- Si... vamonos, ya es tarde.

Te dirijo una ultima mirada... no sé si te volveré a ver, pero siempre te amare... Remus Lupin.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Jueves, 29 de Abril del 2004**

**_"¿Por qué te conocí? Cuando temblando_**

**_de pasión, solo entonces no mentida,_**

**_me llegaste a decir: "¡Te estoy amando_**

**_con un amor que es vida de mi vida!"_**

**_¿Qué te respondí yo? Bajé la frente;_**

**_triste y convulsa, te estreché la mano,_**

**_porque un amor que nace tan vehemente,_**

**_es natural que muera muy temprano"_**

**_                                  - Juan de Dios Peza_**

**Te lo dedico a ti, con todo mi amor... y creo que nunca te olvidare... "Te amare con un amor que es vida de mi vida".**

_Notas Finales:_

_Canción: White Flag_

_Intérprete: Dido_

_Waaa... quizás piensen que el fic nada que ver con los personajes, pero la verdad creo que Nyn y Remus harían una linda pareja (quizás segunda mejor pareja, porque me quedo con Sirius como primera elección ^^').... y el fic sería como el primer amor de Nyn, ya saben... "jamás se olvida" ^^U (por cierto, el fic se ubica ANTES de que se formara la Orden del Fénix con sus respectivos integrantes ^^)._


End file.
